crestinortodoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Biserica Ortodoxă Română
thumb|right|200px|Stema Patriarhiei Române Biserica Ortodoxă Română (BOR) este una dintre bisericile autocefale ale creştinismului ortodox. Majoritatea românilor aparţin Bisericii Ortodoxe Române, dar biserica are şi credincioşi de alte naţionalităţi (romi, ucrainieni, etc.). Numai în România, numărul credincioşilor ortodocşi este, potrivit recensământului din 2002, de 18.817.975, deci 86,8% din populaţia ţării . În cadrul unui sondaj sociologic desfăşurat în Republica Moldova în anul 2000, 21,5% din populaţia totală şi un sfert din populaţia creştină au precizat că aparţin de Mitropolia Basarabiei, o subdiviziunea a B.O.R. (aproximativ 720.000 de enoriaşi). Printre românii din Ucraina şi Occident, se află încă milioane de ortodocşi care îşi afimră subordonarea canonică faţă de Biserica Ortodoxă Române. Aceasta face ca numărul total al ortodocşilor români să fie mai mare de douăzeci de milioane. Numele ortodoxiei vine din limba greacă, de la ορθο (orth''o - drept, corect) şi δοξα (doxa - învăţătură, cunoaştere), traducându-se deci prin „învăţătura dreaptă“, sau „învăţătura corectă“. Organizarea thumb|right|350px|Organizarea administrativă a Bisericii Ortodoxe Române pe teritoriul României şi Republicii Moldova Sfânta Liturghie în Biserica Ortodoxă Română este rostită în limbile română, ucraineană şi sârbă (şi, sporadic, în limbile maghiară, engleză sau franceză). Sunt şase Mitropolii, zece Arhiepiscopii şi 15 Episcopii în România (cu încă două episcopii în curs de organizare la Slatina şi la Tulcea), având mai bine de douăsprezece mii de preoţi şi diaconi, slujitori ai altarelor din parohii, mănăstiri şi centre sociale. În ţară există aproape patru sute de mănăstiri, în care trăiesc circa 3.500 de călugări şi 5.000 de măicuţe. Trei ''Mitropolii diasporane şi două Episcopii diasporane se află în afara României din graniţele actuale, fără a socoti aici şi Basarabia. În România pentru ortodocşi există mai mult de 14.500 biserici. În 2002, aproape 1.000 dintre ele erau în construcţie sau renovare. Mitropoliile Patriarhiei Ortodoxe Române de pe teritoriul României sunt: * Mitropolia Munteniei şi Dobrogei * Mitropolia Moldovei şi Bucovinei * Mitropolia Ardealului * Mitropolia Clujului, Albei, Crişanei şi Maramureşului * Mitropolia Olteniei * Mitropolia Banatului Dogma În Enciclopedia Românilor (coordonator Dimitrie Gusti, vol. 1, 1938), dogma ortodoxă este sintetizată astfel: „Cultul creştin ortodox este adorarea unui singur Dumnezeu în trei ipostaze (Sfânta Treime): Tatăl, Fiul şi Sfântul Duh. Dumnezeu s-a descoperit oamenilor mai întâi incomplet, în Vechiul Testament, prin Moise şi prin Profeţi şi apoi complet, în Noul Testament, prin însuşi Fiul Său, Domnul Iisus Hristos. Unitatea fiinţei lui Dumnezeu face ca acolo unde se găseşte una dintre ipostazele Sfintei Treimi să fie întreaga Dumnezeire. Proprietăţile Dumnezeirii sunt şi ale fiecărei ipostaze în parte. Singurele caracteristici proprii ipostazelor Sfintei Treimi în parte sunt următoarele: Tatăl este nenăscut, naşte din veci pe Fiul şi purcede din veci pe Duhul Sfânt, Fiul este născut din veci de Tatăl, iar Sfântul Duh este purces din veci de Tatal. Dumnezeu a adus din nefiinţă la fiinţă toata lumea, pe cea vazută cât şi pe cea nevăzută (lumea îngerilor). O parte din lumea nevăzută a căzut, din pricina semeţiei. Ea a format împărăţia întunericului. Odată cu lumea începe şi timpul. Primul om, făcut de Dumnezeu după chipul şi asemănarea Sa, nu a ascultat însă de porunca lui Dumnezeu. Prin neascultarea lui, a intrat păcatul în lume şi prin păcat moartea. În bunătatea şi iubirea Sa faţă de neamul omenesc Dumnezeu a dat pe Fiul Său, Care s-a născut din Sfântul Duh şi din Fecioara Maria, mai presus de fire, ca Dumnezeu adevărat şi om adevărat şi a sălăşuit printre oameni, învăţându‑i care este calea cea adevărată, care este adevărul şi care este viaţa. După cum prin neascultarea lui Adam lumea căzuse în păcat, se depărtase de Dumnezeu şi ca urmare porţile împărăţiei cerurilor îi fuseseră închise, prin ascultarea care a mers până la supunerea de bună voie morţii de pe cruce, Fiul lui Dumnezeu apropie din nou lumea de Dumnezeu, deschizându‑i din nou porţile Împărăţiei cerurilor. Vestea cea bună adusă oamenilor de Iisus Hristos şi jertfa de pe cruce cu corolarul Învierii din morţi şi Înălţării la ceruri sunt stâncile de granit pe care este clădită temelia Bisericii creştine. Pentru ca oamenii sa se poată împărtăşi din mântuirea adusa de El lumii, Iisus Hristos a lăsat Bisericii Sale mijloacele sfinţitoare (Sfintele Taine), asigurând pe urmaşii Săi, Sfinţii Apostoli, ca şi pe urmaşii acestora, episcopi şi preoţi, de asistenţa şi conlucrarea permanentă a Sfântului Duh. Sfintele Taine lăsate Bisericii Sale de Mântuitorul Iisus Hristos sunt în număr de şapte. Ele îmbrăţişează toate nevoile sufleteşti ale credincioşilor creştini pe calea cea nouă trasata de El, ca şi toate nevoile Bisericii creştine pentru propagarea în lume a operei Sale mântuitoare: # Prin Taina Sfântului Botez, individul este introdus în sânul comunităţii creştine spălându-se de păcatul strămoşesc (dacă este mic) şi de toate celelalte păcate făcute până într'acea clipă (dacă este mare) # Prin Taina Ungerii cu Sfântul Mir (taină), celui ieşit din baia Sfântului Botez i se împărtăşeşte Sfântul Duh spre întărire şi progres pe calea virtuţilor creştine # Prin Taina Sfintei Euharistii credinciosul împlineşte cuvântul lui Iisus Hrisos: Luaţi, mâncaţi, acesta este Trupul Meu... Beţi dintru acesta toţi, acesta este Sângele Meu... (Matei 26, 26-28) căci dacă nu veţi mânca trupul Fiului Omului şi nu veţi bea sângele Lui, nu veţi avea viaţă în voi (Ioan 6, 53). # Prin Taina Pocăinţei credinciosul care a călcat legea morală crestină cuprinsă în învăţătura evanghelică are putinţa de a se ridica iarăşi pe planul spiritual înalt pe care se găsea mai înainte de păcat # Prin Taina Sfântului Maslu, credinciosul capătă iertarea păcatelor şi vindecare de suferinţele sufletului şi trupului # Prin Sfânta Taină a Nunţii se întemeiază familia creştină şi se pun bazele traiului după voinţa lui Dumnezeu prin dobândirea de prunci şi perpetuarea neamului omenesc şi întrajutorarea soţilor spre mântuire şi, în fine, # Prin Taina Preoţiei, sunt unşi aceia dintre credincioşi, care voiesc şi sunt consideraţi capabili să devină propagatori ai operei Mântuitorului Iisus Hristos în lume şi împărtăşitori ai Sfântului Duh. Sufletul omului este nemuritor. După moartea trupului, sufletul aşteaptă bucurându-se dacă a făcut cele bune în viaţă şi părându-i rău dacă a făcut cele rele, până la a doua venire a lui Iisus Hristos, când vor fi judecaţi atât cei vii cât şi cei morţi şi când fiecare îşi va primi răsplata după faptele lui: cei buni fericirea veşnică iar cei răi chinurile veşnice. După moarte nu mai este cu putinţă pocăinţa pentru cei care au respins-o cu hotărâre în viaţă. Pentru cei care însă au fost răpiţi de greutăţile vieţii şi, fără a dori să lucreze răul, nu au izbutit a vieţui deplin creştineşte, rugaciunile Bisericii mijlocesc inaintea lui Dumnezeu îmblânzirea pedepsei şi chiar ieşirea din Iad. Izvoarele din care îşi scoate Biserica Creştină ortodoxă principiile sale morale şi adevărurile sale religioase, sunt: * Sfânta Scriptură a Vechiului şi Noului Testament (Biblia) * Sfânta Tradiţie (consemnată în scris de Sfinţii Părinţi şi Scriitori bisericeşti) şi * Hotărârile celor şapte Sinoade Ecumenice Biserica creştină ortodoxă se simte cu tenacitate legată de acestea şi îşi face o adevărată onoare din lupta pe care o duce pentru păstrarea lor fără schimbare. Ele sunt norma credinţei celei drepte, de accea Biserica creştină ortodoxă, legată exclusiv de această normă, îşi merită pe bună dreptate numele ce-l poartă.” Istoria Pentru istoria bisericii de pe teritoriul României înainte de înfiinţarea Bisericii Ortodoxe Române vezi Istoria creştinismului pe teritoriul României Autocefalia şi ridicarea la rangul de Patriarhie Biserica Ortodoxă Română a luat fiinţă în anul 1872 prin desprinderea Mitropoliei Ungrovlahiei şi Mitropoliei Moldovei de sub ascultarea canonică a Patriarhiei de Constantinopol şi ridicarea mitropolitului Ungrovlahiei, totodată arhiepiscop de Bucureşti, în rangul de mitropolit-primat al României. Titlul de mitropolit-primat fusese acordat pentru prima dată de autorităţile laice mitropolitului Nifon Rusailă pe 11 ianuarie 1865. Până la constituirea Sfântului Sinod românesc în anul 1872 bisericile ortodoxe din Ţările Române au făcut parte integrantă din Patriarhia de Constantinopol iar ierarhii ortodocşi din Ţările Române se găseau sub ascultarea canonică a patriarhului de Constantinopol, care s-a opus iniţial desprinderii celor două mitropolii şi fărâmiţării Ortodoxiei (precedentul fusese creat în anul 1448, când un Sinodul de la Moscova şi-a proclamat "autocefalia" faţă de Constantinopol, dând astfel naştere Bisericii Ortodoxe Ruse). După proclamarea independenţei de stat a României (9 mai 1877), au urmat tratative cu Patriarhia de Constantinopol, în vederea recunoaşterii autocefaliei Bisericii Ortodoxe Române. Aceasta recunoaştere a fost acordată pe 25 aprilie 1885 de patriarhul ecumenic Ioachim al IV-lea. Din perspectiva Patriarhiei de Constantinopol aceasta este data naşterii Bisericii Ortodoxe Române. De facto Biserica Ortodoxă Română a luat fiinţă odată cu constituirea Sfântului Sinod de la Bucureşti în anul 1872, acest eveniment marcând transformarea mitropoliilor şi episcopiilor ortodoxe din părţi componente ale Patriarhiei de Constantinopol în părţi componente (subdivizuni) ale noii structuri. Mitropolia Ardealului s-a unit cu Sfântul Sinod de la Bucureşti în 23 aprilie 1919: "La 23 aprilie 1919, Sfântul Sinod episcopesc al Mitropoliei Ardealului(alcătuit pe atunci nnumai din episcopul Ioan Papp al Aradului - care era şi locţiitor de mitropolit - şi dr. Miron E. Cristea al Caransebeşului) a hotărât să intre în Sfântul Sinod din Bucureşti, iar Biserica Ortodoxă din Ardeal, Banat, Crişana şi Maramureş 'a format parte integrantă a Bisericii mame din România întregită' ". Din 1925 Biserica Ortodoxă Română este organizată ca Patriarhat. În acel an, pe 4 februarie, Sfântul Sinod a hotărât sa înfiinţeze Patriarhia Ortodoxă Română. Mitropolitul primat (Mitropolitul Ungrovlahiei) a fost ridicat la treapta de patriarh. Legea pentru înfiinţarea Patriarhiei a fost promulgată la 25 februarie 1925. Pe 1 noiembrie 1925 a avut loc înscăunarea lui Miron Cristea ca prim patriarh al României (1925-1939). Biserica Ortodoxă Română în Republica Moldova Românii din Republica Moldova – care este o parte din Basarabia istorică - au fost supuşi unei politici de rusificare, după anexarea acestei părţi a Moldovei de către Imperiul Ţarist în 1812. La 26 ianuarie 1918, arhiepiscopul Anastasie al Chişinăului a format o comisie pentru convocarea unui Sinod Local bisericesc al Republicii Moldoveneşti, spre realizarea unei vieţi bisericeşti autonome, ca urmare a independenţei politice faţă de Imperiul Rus. În cadrul acestei comisii s-a discutat problema raportului bisericii basarabene faţă de cea română. La 7 aprilie 1918 a fost trimisă o delegaţie la mitropolitul Pimen de la Iaşi. Acesta a explicat delegaţiei basarabene că prin independenţa politică a Basarabiei s-a restabilit legătura canonică a Episcopiei Chişinăului şi Hotinului cu Mitropolia Moldovei şi Sucevei. Mitropolitul de Iaşi a arătat că problemele bisericeşti din Basarabia privesc întreaga Biserică Ortodoxă Română, fapt care a dus la retragerea arhiepiscopului Anastasie din scaunul arhiepiscopal al Chişinăului. Sfântul Sinod de la Bucureşti a decis ca episcopul Huşilor, Nicodim, să conducă treburile Arhiepiscopiei Chişinăului şi Hotinului până la alegerea unui titular. Începând cu februarie 1919 arhiepiscop al Chişinăului a fost numit Gurie Grosu. La 30 decembrie 1919 Sfântul Sinod al B.O.R., format din ierarhii provinciilor româneşti reunite, întrunit în şedinţă extraordinară, a luat hotărârea solemnă ca „''după cum s-a realizat unirea tuturor teritoriilor româneşti la Patria-Mamă, tot astfel să se realizeze şi unitatea bisericească pe întreg pământul României întregite, într-o singură Biserică Autocefală Ortodoxă''“. Pe parcursul anului 1927 Adunarea Eparhială de la Chişinău a adresat Sfântului Sinod cererea ca Arhiepiscopia Chişinăului să fie ridicată la rangul de Mitropolie, avându-l în frunte tot pe Gurie Grosu. Drept urmare arhiepiscopul Gurie Grosu a primt din partea Sfântului Sinod de la Busureşti rangul de mitropolit al Basarabiei, decizie confirmată de autorităţile române prin Decret Regal. Mitropolia Basarabiei a fost desfiinţată în perioada sovietică şi a fost reactivată în 1992. Autorităţile Republicii Moldova au refuzat iniţial recunoaşterea Mitropoliei Basarabiei, aflată sub jurisdicţia Patriarhiei Române. Pe 26 ianuarie 1999 Mitropolia Basarabiei s-a adresat Curţii Europene a Drepturilor Omului, reclamând nesocotirea dreptului la libertate religioasă de către autorităţile Republicii Moldova. Până în 2002, Mitropolia Basarabiei şi-a continuat activitatea în condiţii de persecuţie metodică şi sistematică din partea autorităţilor statului, singura mitropolie recunoscută fiind cea a Moldovei, supusă Patriarhului Moscovei. Pe 13 decembrie 2001, Curtea Europeană a Drepturilor Omului (CEDO) a hotărât în unanimitate că, în cazul nerecunoaşterii Mitropoliei Basarabiei, Republica Moldova încalcă articolele 9 şi 13 ale Convenţiei Europene a Drepturilor Omului. CEDO a obligat totodată Republica Moldova la plata de daune morale în valoare de 20 000 €. Această decizie a dus la recunoaşterea Mitropoliei Basarabiei de către autorităţile Republicii Moldova. Mitropolia a fost înregistrată oficial de guvernul Republicii Moldova la 30 iunie 2002. La 12 noiembrie 2004, guvernul Republicii Moldova a înregistrat modificările operate la statutul Mitropoliei Basarabiei, prin care orice parte componentă reactivată a Mitropoliei Basarabiei va putea revendica dreptul de „succesoare spirituală, canonică, istorică“ a strucurii similare care a funcţionat până în 1944. Mitropolia Basarabiei numără (după propriile date) 117 parohii pe teritoriul Republicii Moldova, 3 în Ucraina, 2 în Federaţia Rusă, respectiv una în Estonia, cuprinzând în total aproape un milion de credincioşi. Potrivit unui sondaj INFOTAG din 2000, 23% din populaţia creştină din Republica Moldova aparţine de Mitropolia Basarabiei (aproximativ 720 000 de credincioşi). Primaţii Bisericii Ortodoxe Române Mitropoliţi ai României (1865-1925) * 1865 - 1875: Nifon Rusailă (1789-1875) * 1875 - 1886: Calinic Miclescu (1822-1886) * 1886 - 1893: Iosif Gheorghian (1829-1909) * 1893 - 1896: Ghenadie Petrescu (1836-1918) * 1896 - 1909: Iosif Gheorghian (1829-1909) * 1909 - 1911: Athanasie Mironescu (1856-1931) * 1912 - 1919: Conon Arămescu-Donici (1837-1922) * 1919 - 1925: Miron Cristea (1868-1939) Patriarhi ai României (1925-prezent) * 1925 - 1939: Miron Cristea * 1939 - 1948: Nicodim Munteanu * 1948 - 1977: Justinian Marina * 1977 - 1986: Iustin Moisescu * 1986 - 2007: Teoctist Arăpaşu * 2007 - : Daniel Ciobotea Câteva trăsături unice ale ortodoxiei româneşti Biserica Ortodoxă Română este singura biserică ortodoxă care, primind creştinismul apostolic şi păstrând credinţa tradiţională, utilizează o limbă romanică, derivată din latină. Datorită multor similitudini în privinţa religiei, cei ce mărturiseau credinţa creştină printre daci nu au fost martirizaţi, ci adăpostiţi de aceştia. Documentele bizantine păstrează în legătură cu creştinismul dacic, apoi proto-românesc, şi menţiunea unei forme unice de episcopie, opusă celei citadine. Este vorba despre chorepiscopat sau de organizarea ab initio a „''episcopilor satelor''”. Această trăsătură proto-românească din perioada etnogenezei poate fi comparată doar cu aceea a episcopilor călugări din Irlanda, care erau şi vicari pentru abaţiile săteşti, însă rămâne unică în istoria creştinătăţii. Dacă în tot Occidentul creştinismul a fost primit abia târziu şi în oraşe, astfel că însuşi numele de păgân (Latinescul paganus) însemna „locuitor al pagusului” (pagus=aşezare rurală neîntărită), pentru Dacii liberi creştinismul, încă o dată, a fost primit de la origine, şi „de jos în sus”. Ca urmare, creştinii români erau locuitori ai "satului", de la "fossatum" - sat cu întăritură (de obicei palisadă). Aceasta pentru că ei erau populaţia statornică, băştinaşă, în vreme ce migratorii locuitori ai unor trecătoare "pagusuri". Cuvântul pentru Biserică este unic în Europa. Provine din latinul "basilica" http://dexonline.ro/search.php?cuv=biseric%C4%83 (în locul grecescului βασιλικα - însemnând "comunicate împărăteşti" şi "locul unde împăratul îşi exercită justiţia"), iar nu din "ecclesia" (din grecescul εκκλησία, de la "a chema afară", "adunare"). Constantin cel Mare a dăruit basilicae spre folosinţă Bisericii primare, ceea ce arată vechimea creştinismului românesc.http://ro.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rom%C3%A2na_liturgic%C4%83 Reflecţii asupra spiritualităţii poporului român, o lucrare delicată de sinteză, la care părintele Stăniloae a ţinut, se pare, în mod deosebit, este considerată de către unii credincioşi ortodocşi drept "o culegere de gânduri strălucitoare, demne de orice crestomaţie sapientală a culturilor pământului". Teologi români ortodocşi din secolul XX Părintele profesor Dumitru Stăniloae a trudit o viaţă întreagă la întregirea în limba română a monumentului pe care îl reprezintă Filocalia Românească. Despre valoarea sa teologică mulţi savanţi apuseni au afirmat că depăşeşte tot ce se cunoaşte în Europa secolului al douăzecelea. Părintele este cunoscut şi ca „teolog al dorului” iar pasajul din o scriere a sa i se poate, desigur, aplica : Se poate spune deci că ţinta spiritualităţii creştine ortodoxe este unirea omului credincios cu Dumnezeu, în Hristos. Dar cum Dumnezeu este nesfârşit, ţinta unirii cu El, sau a desăvârşirii noastre, nu corespunde niciodată unui capăt, de la care să nu se mai poata înainta. Toţi părinţii răsăriteni spun, de aceea, că desăvârşirea nu are hotar. Ţinta spiritualităţii ortodoxe, şi drumul spre ea Precizarea pe care o face sfinţia sa, că există în contemporaneitate o confuzie între stat şi Ţară este deosebit de limpede. Se poate astfel spune că cercetarea istoriei în duhul adevărului, cu orizonturile deosebit de vaste deschise de părintele Dumitru Stăniloae este continuată. Un mistic al Bisericii Ortodoxe Române este părintele Arsenie Boca. Acesta a fost şi pictor de icoane, dar şi un vestit duhovnic. Scrierile sale constituie astăzi una din lecturile fundamentale ale multor trăitori ortodocşi. Părintele Ilie Cleopa a fost dispreţuit de mulţi observatori superficiali pentru lipsa sa de studii „oficiale”. Cei care citesc însă cărţile sale vor descoperi, în opinia unor credincioşi, „o cultură patristică uluitoare, o capacitate de sinteză teribilă şi o exprimare limpede” , ce face înţelese pentru cei mai mulţi texte de mare dificultate. Părintele Ilie Cleopa a izbutit să aducă teologia patristică în limba română a secolului XX fără schimbare şi fără pierdere. Părintele Nicolae Steinhardt, evreu convertit la Ortodoxie în închisorile comuniste, este un alt reprezentant de frunte al teologiei româneşti a secolului XX. Deşi cu mai puţine scrieri, părintele Paulin Lecca se impune prin efectul puternic al acestora, şi mai ales al cărţii De la moarte la viaţă, care a schimbat gândirea şi credinţa a mii şi mii de oameni. Un teolog şi poet creştin de excepţie a fost şi Traian Dorz, mare apărător al mişcării de reînviorare a trăirii ortodoxe Oastea Domnului. Scrierile sale au dăruit românilor teologia unui mărturisitor şi trăitor al învăţăturii ortodoxe, ale unui apărător al puterii credinţei. Părintele Ilarion Argatu a avut foarte mulţi ucenici şi admiratori în viaţă, şi încă şi mai mulţi după trecerea la cele veşnice. Cărţile sale sunt atât de apreciate şi căutate de credincioşi, încât s-au găsit - ca şi în cazul părintelui Dumitru Stăniloaie şi al altor teologi - „făcători” de scrieri care i se atribuiau în mod fals (de multe ori fiind în directă contradicţie cu teologia sa). Părintele Sofian Boghiu, originar din Basarabia, a fost un mare ascet şi mărturisitor creştin. El este considerat sfânt de către foarte mulţi ortodocşi. Pictor plin de har şi duhovnic de excepţie, a lucrat lucrarea lui Dumnezeu vreme de mulţi ani. Părintele Sofian Boghiu şi părintele Adrian Făgeţeanu, duhovnicii cei mai vestiţi de la Mânăstirea Antim fiind numiţi şi „Apostolii Bucureştilor”, pentru mărturia creştină pe care au adus-o în plină epocă a comunismului ceauşist. Toţi teologii români ortodocşi înfăţişaţi pe scurt mai sus au suferit direct din pricina prigoanei comuniste, fiind închişi între 5 şi 17 ani pentru credinţa lor. Figuri însemnate Ierarhi *Daniel Ciobotea,patriarh al Bisericii Ortodoxe Române *Laurenţiu Streza, Mitropolit al Transilvaniei, Arhiepiscop al Sibiului *Teofan Savu, Mitropolit al Olteniei, Arhiepiscop al Craiovei *Nicolae Corneanu, Mitropolit al Banatului, Arhiepiscop al Timişoarei *Bartolomeu Valeriu Anania, Mitropolit al Clujului, Albei şi Maramureşului, Arhiepiscop al Vadului, Feleacului şi Clujului, purtător de cuvânt al Sfântului Sinod *Petru Păduraru, Mitropolit al Basarabiei *Iosif Pop, Mitropolit al Europei Occidentale şi Meridionale, Arhiepiscop al Parisului *Serafim Joantă, Mitropolit al Germaniei şi al Europei Occidentale *Nicolae Condrea, Mitropolit al Americii şi al Canadei *Casian Crăciun, episcop al Eparhiei Dunării de Jos *Sofronie Drincec, episcop al Episcopiei Ortodoxe Române din Gyula (Ungaria) *Marc Alric, Episcop Vicar al Mitropoliei Ortodoxe Române a Europei Occidentale şi Meridionale *Daniil Stoenescu, Episcop Vicar de Vârşeţ (Serbia) Alti membri notabili *Ieromonahul Rafail Noica, sihastru în Munţii Apuseni *Ieromonahul Iustin Marchiş, stareţul Mănăstirii Stavropoleos din Bucureşti Organizarea ]] *Mitropolia Banatului *Mitropolia Moldovei şi Bucovinei *Mitropolia Olteniei *Mitropolia Ortodoxă Română pentru Germania, Europa Centrala şi de Nord *Mitropolia Ortodoxă Română pentru Europa Occidentala şi Meridionala *Arhiepiscopia Tomisului *Arhiepiscopia Sucevei şi Rădăuţilor *Arhiepiscopia Vadului, Feleacului şi Clujului *Arhiepiscopia Ortodoxă Română din America şi Canada *Episcopia Sloboziei şi Călăraşilor *Episcopia Argeşului şi Muscelului *Episcopia Dunării de Jos *Episcopia Caransebeşului *Episcopia Râmnicului *Eparhia Ortodoxă Sârbă de Timişoara Vezi şi Lista ierarhilor Bisericii Ortodoxe Române. Bibliografie * Istoria Bisericii Ortodoxe Române, de Mircea Păcurariu apărută la editura Sophia, Bucureşti, 2000 (text de referinţă clasic în limba română privind istoricul Bisericii Ortodoxe Române). * Istoria Bisericii Româneşti, de Nicolae Iorga, Bucureşti, 1908 * The Sayings of the Desert Fathers: The Alphabetical Collection (Translated with a foreword by Benedicta Ward, SLG), Cistercian Publications, Kalamazoo, Revised edition 1984 – Patericul egiptean. * Mărturii ale monahului Rafail, însoţite de câteva cuvinte de folos ale părintelui Symeon, ediţie îngrijită de Pr. Eugen Drăgoi şi Pr. Ninel Ţugui, apărută la Editura Anastasia, Bucureşti, 1994 (părintele Rafail Noica, una din cele mai vii figuri ale spiritualităţii ortodoxe, este numit „ celălalt ” Noica deoarece este fiul lui Constantin Noica, acela care este unul dintre cei mai renumiţi filozofi român). * Scrisori câtre fiii mei duhovniceşti, de Arsenie Papacioc, apărută la Editura Mânăstirii Dervent, Constanţa, 2000. * Duhovnici români în dialog cu tinerii, de Arsenie Papacioc, apărută la Editura Bizantină, Bucureşti, 1997. * La Mănăstire te desfiinţezi de personalitate omenească în personalitate îngerească - interviu cu Arsenie Papacioc apărut în Epifania, noiembrie-decembrie 1997. * Besii în mănăstirile din Orient, de Dumitru Stăniloae', pag. 587-589 în «BOR» (Biserica Ortodoxă Română), vol. XCIV Nr.5-6 (1976). * ''Imnul românesc de Sfântul Ioan Iacob Hozevitul („''Trezindu-ne simţirea/Din suflet creştinesc,/ Să punem semnul Crucii/Pe steagul românesc!“). * ''Istoria bisericească universală, de Pr. prof. dr. Ioan Rămureanu, Bucureşti 1992, pag. 30-35, 41-43 („''au vestit Evanghelia în spaţiile daco-traco-ilire, macedonene, bessice, aromâneşti, vlahice şi scitice europene Sf. Ap. Andrei, Sf. Ap. şi Ev. Luca, Sf. Ap. Sila / Silvan, Sf. Ap. Tit, Sf. Ap. Pavel“). * Mircea Păcurariu, ''Istoria Bisericii Ortodoxe Române, Sophia, Bucureşti 2000 . Legături externe *Situl Patriarhiei române *Biserica Ortodoxă *Lumina - Primul cotidian crestin din Romania *Sit britanic despre hotărârea legală privind Biserica Basarabiei la European Court of Human Rights (ECHR) *Sit olandez despre hotărârea legală privind Biserica Basarabiei la European Court of Human Rights (ECHR) *Bibliotheca augustana despre Quintus Septimius Florens Tertullianus *Situl Enciclopediei Catolice despre Quintus Septimius Florens Tertullianus *Situl lui Alexandru Madgearu, doctor în istorie, specialist în rolul themei Paradunavon *Text complet al traducerii lui Peter Holmes din Quintus Septimius Florens Tertullianus *Situl oficial al BOR *Situl Mânăstirii Golia, cu hram de Înălţare *Portal ortodox românesc, cu linkuri comentate *Sit de cateheză ortodoxă al părintelui Constantin Alecse, cu un milion de vizitatori *Situl Mitropoliei Ortodoxe Române a Europei Occidentale şi Meridionale *Situl Mitropoliei Ortodoxe Române pentru Germania şi Europa Centrală *Sit oficial cu date administrative despre 20 milioane de români ortodocşi (90% din populaţia României) *Situl părintelui Răzvan Ionescu *Situl părintelui Iulian Niştea *Sit al Bisericii Ortodoxe Române din Paris, în inima Cartierului Latin *Sit al Bisericilor ortodoxe din America *Sit al Bisericii Ortodoxe din Ghelar judeţul Hunedoara *Istoria BOR, În limba engleză *Bisericile româneşti din Iugoslavia – protopopiatele Vârşeţ, Panciova şi Toracul Mic *Începuturile neamului ca teologie *Biserica şi instituţia sau câte ceva despre un cal troian *Sfaturi Ortodoxe *Un sit care conţine articole de apologetică, o galerie de icoane şi o secţiune despre „rătăcirile sectologice“ TEST TEST TEST Categorie:Biserica Ortodoxă Română